


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by ReturnToZero



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Another Prompt, Boys Being Awkward, Chronic Illness, Double Life, M/M, SuperHero SuperVillain AU, There is fluff in ch.2, This one is going to be a two-parter, We all know it's gonna go downhill from here, angsty, for two prompts from Tkhano, implications of self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReturnToZero/pseuds/ReturnToZero
Summary: The Phantom Thief is a super villain that absolutely despises the heroic enigma known as The Detective.All the villain wants is to kill The Detective and go home to his beloved.





	1. I Despise You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tkhan0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tkhan0/gifts).



> I thought the prompts that Tkhano gave me were perfect for this AU I've been keeping secret!
> 
> So here you go, I hope y'all enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> This fulfils the prompt **6\. I despise you.**

The Phantom Thief easily jumps from chandelier to chandelier, causing chaos and distress from below as he makes his big exit from the party. The police all try and take shots at him but he’s able to easily dodge all they’ve got, they don’t see him the real him after all. He allows his doppelganger to lead the police out of the building and he takes a less traveled path, between brick alleyways and with broken street lamps.  
  
The Phantom Thief checks the time and wonders if he’s going to make it in time, with the time limit coming up so quickly.

 

He curses when he feels a mind bullet barely graze his wrist, well aware of the unwanted company that is pursuing him-

 

“Now I’d really love to say it’s a pleasure seeing you Detective, but I don’t have time to play tonight.” he teases, all while maintaining a scary smile.  
  
The Detective isn’t phased by the creepy expression, “Phantom Thief, hand over the artifact now or I’ll have to use force on you.”

 

The villain sneers, making sure to put up one of his best illusions, the Detective always demanded that he use his full power in order to escape.  
  
“Like I said, my beloved Detective, I have no time for games tonight.” he says mockingly, loving how it gets under the superhero’s skin.

 

He concentrates on the buildings around him, taking in every grove and chip in the brick walls, how they are cracked and are depleted with age. The villain acknowledges that tonight seems fairly easy to rile up his enemy, and that only means that tonight is a good night. He can already see the scene in his mind’s eye, even though it makes his nose bleed he needs to time the impact perfectly-

 

As soon as his feet hit the ground he springs his trap, snapping his fingers for dramatic effect, “Bye bye Detective.”

 

The Detective cringes as he struggles against the force that the small villain unleashes. The brick alleyways crumble before him, and the Phantom Thief just barely escapes the collision. The Detective abruptly stops in his path, his legs refusing to move, no matter how much his mind screams in the hopes to will them. The dust kicks up and he can’t help but inhale it, the dust and particles already scratching the hell out of his weak lungs.

 

The Detective coughs and coughs and coughs, his mind swimming with the attack from his arch-nemesis. The damned Phantom Thief always made his head ring when he used his gift, and that’s when he knows it’s futile to continue after him.

 

He gains control of his breath and looks back at the alleyway.

 

The radio oh his belt goes off, “Any collateral damage?”

 

“No, just at the location where the theft took place.” The Detective scowls at the perfectly fine alleyway, upset that he allowed his desperation to force him to fail to see the reality through the illusion. It seemed that he was getting worse at hiding his fears and keeping his mind impervious to the super villain’s powers.

 

 

The Detective feels the inevitable clawing in his lungs and ends up having a coughing fit once more, feeling his body begin to fail him once more. He struggles to breathe, like his throat is being torn to shreds with every inhale he attempts. 

 

The Detective is sort of glad for the short battle, for now he would get his tank ready so he could fight another day.

* * *

 

The Phantom Thief continues to push his body to the limit, he needs to go _faster_ or else _he isn’t going to make it in time._

 

He finds the abandoned house at the outskirts of town, slamming against the door and knocking wildly-

 

“Witch Doctor! It’s me-” he wheezes as he leans against the door, barely able to speak, “The Phantom!”

The door opens and he falls straight onto the floor, barely able to react in time to keep from demolishing the stolen artifact.  
  
The Witch Doctor takes said artifact and inspects it with much care, even going as far as to lightly tap it and take it under a special light. The Phantom Thief scowls as he watches, _he doesn’t have time for this_ -

 

“Can I get the damned medicine or what?” he growls out, getting back to his feet and brushing his knees off.  
  
The Witch Doctor is too busy playing with his new toy and the smaller villain has to (verbally) prod at him for his reward, “What’s wrong Phantom? I thought that seeing the Detective get squashed so easily today would have set you in a better mood.”

 

The Phantom frowns, he really hates how the Witch Doctor was really watching everyone with those damned crows all around town, “Yeah, it was nice to see him fucking cower in fear at one of my great illusions! Next time I’m going to make sure that fucker pisses himself with one of my nightmare attacks.”

 

The Witch Doctor simply laughs, and it sends shivers down his spine, “It’s a shame that you left in such a hurry. Are you going soft or have you finally forgiven what the Detective has done?”

 

The Phantom Thief can barely hold back his malice, “Yeah, right. I fucking despise that man more than anything else in the world. I would do anything to make him suffer.”

 

He can already feel the ground trying to swallow him up and he shakes it off, trying to regain control of his rage and his illusions-

 

“Look, I got you what you wanted. Now give me what I want.”

 

The Witch Doctor simply tosses him what he wants without another word, the only thing coming out of from beneath his mask are crazed giggles. For some reason, this laughter seems more ominous than before, like the Witch Doctor knows something that he doesn’t.  

 

The Phantom Thief ignores the other villain’s strange behavior and takes his exit, he doesn’t have time for anyone except for Shuichi right now. He goes into his secret lair and quickly gets out of his villain costume; trying to look at least half decent before collecting all the gifts and he’s got for his beloved. He throws the candies and food and medicine all in a large reusable bag before he goes back into town, rushing to go home and greet his beloved Shuichi-

 

Kokichi smiles as he enters the small apartment, “Shuichi, I’m home!”

 

He quickly dumps all the perishables into the fridge, already wanting to be by Shuichi’s side and marathoning Stranger Things 2.

 

He makes his way through the sparse living room and goes directly to Shuichi’s room, excited to surprise his beloved with gifts. Kokichi feels his heart sink when he hears beloved begins to cough from the hallway, gasping desperately for air. He rushes into the room and to Shuichi’s side, offering him his mask and already going through the motions of turning on Shuichi’s oxygen tank.  
  
In a few moments, Shuichi is able to breathe normally again, and Kokichi uses the little wrench on the nightstand to cut off the flow of air.

 

“Where were you? I thought you said you were coming over at 9?” Shuichi quietly asks, and Kokichi immediately feels the sting in his heart. He checks the time, it’s nearly ten pm.  
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to get sidetracked at the grocery store! I brought you your favorites though!” he offers Shuichi a bright smile as he places the oversized bag in his lap.  
  
Shuichi blushes, “Aww, how sweet of you Kokichi. I really don’t know how to thank you.”

 

Kokichi can feel his face already start to burn with his own blush, his heart flipping in his chest, “Ah, don’t worry about that Shuichi! You know I love to hang out with you, and it’s only fair that I get you candies and some of that herbal medicine since I bother you all the time and eat your food here.”

 

Shuichi giggles, his voice soft once more, “Yeah, I swear you spend more time here than your own apartment!”

 

Kokichi pouts, “Hey, it gets lonely living by myself!”

 

Shuichi’s face darkens, “Yeah, you’ve got that right.”  
  
Kokichi mentally kicks himself, he’s supposed to cheer up his crush, not make him feel worse, “That’s why I come visit you Shuichi. You’re a really good friend and you saved me you know. So it’s only fair that we stick together.”

 

Shuichi looks at him, searching him with his golden eyes, and immediately frowning, “Hey...is that?”

 

Kokichi follows his line of sight and realizes that his wrist is bleeding from his fight from before. Shuichi immediately takes his hand into his, his eyes already welling up with tears-

 

“You said you weren’t feeling bad this morning! Please tell me you didn’t-”

 

Kokichi shakes his head furiously, “No! Of course not! I just scraped it against the rose bush by the entrance. I already promised you I wouldn’t hurt myself anymore.”

 

Kokichi hugs Shuichi close, taking in his scent and his warmth, biting back his confession-

 

_I would never hurt myself as long as you’re in my life._

His mind drifts to his injury though and he can't help but scowl-

_I'll kill the Detective and make sure Shuichi lives a comfortable life._


	2. Interlude: Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi doubts his reasons for coming here, and finds a new reason to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this isn't a prompt that was given to me but I thought it would be an easy way to incorporate one that I have been meaning to get to.
> 
> **Prompt: 34. Here is my home.**
> 
> Also I am too lazy to edit so please forgive me for any errors here.

The Detective didn’t really understand what the League had against the Phantom Thief.   
  
He was well aware of the League’s justice only seeing people in black and white, but he had never really figured why they had such an interest in the small villain. His crimes were nothing compared to that of the Cosplay Cat or even that of the Witch Doctor. Those criminals did everything in their power to spread despair, not caring at what costs they needed to pay in order to do so. Those supervillains were evil incarnate, who killed and tortured innocent people for the hell of it.

 

The Phantom Thief was just as his name implied, he mainly targeted jewels or money or artifacts. He made sure to only prey on the corrupt and those who did not need, only the elites who cry and call on the League to retrieve their ostentatious property for them. The thief was careful to never harm civilians, or strike with deadly intent (Well, anyone one else minus The Detective.) 

 

He had to admit, the Phantom Thief was sounding more and more like a modern-day Robin Hood than a true criminal.

 

His most recent scheme was one of the strangest yet; The Phantom Thief stole from a rich sleazy mafia boss and magically donated all the stolen money and goods to a charity for Cystic Fibrosis research. (He was surprised when Kokichi came home with some Phantom Thief merch, since apparently the charity was so thankful they wanted to show their support for the petty criminal.)

 

Kokichi frowns, watching Shuichi closely, “You don’t like the shirts? The guy just donated two thousand dollars to support cystic fibrosis research!”

 

He sighs, trying to come up with a good reason, quietly trying to argue, “But, he stole that money, right?”

 

Kokichi rolls his eyes, “Yeah, from a fucking criminal. At least that money is going to something good that can save hundreds of lives, not just perpetuating crime with guns and drugs.” 

 

The smaller boy takes his hands into his, his expression softening, “Honestly, I don’t care where he gets the money. As long as the cash is real I am glad he decides to spend it on medicine.”

 

Shuichi tries to protest and finds it hard to when Kokichi beautiful eyes start to water, “You haven’t been getting better, even with the new medicines we’ve been trying. We need some genius out there to not be hindered by the cost to help find a cure.”

 

Shuichi is startled when Kokichi continues to inch into his space, his hand brushing away his dark bangs from his eyes and coming to cup his cheek, “I just want you to get better.”

 

Shuichi doesn’t know how he’s even breathing right now, with having the adorable boy look at him with such concern. He hates making Kokichi worry, and hates how he’s such a burden to him. Kokichi comes to take care of him and it only fills Shuichi with more and more guilt-

 

_ As the most promising sidekick to the great Black Justice, he always wanted to fulfill his master’s greatest wish- _

 

_ To find and capture the Phantom Thief.  _ _   
_ _   
_ __ He’d come to this apartment with a time limit, he’d either catch the Phantom Thief or die slow and alone in his apartment.

 

Kokichi brushes away his tears, “Shuichi? Are you okay?”

 

Shuichi is too lost in his thoughts to even try and respond. 

 

_ He came here to find the criminal that Black Justice claimed was such a threat to the world. He would be the one to seal the evil before it had a chance to grow and prosper- _

 

“Ah, please don’t cry. I’ll toss out the shirts if they really upset you that much.”Kokichi begins, retracting his hand and trying to avoid his eyes.Shuichi shakes his head, barely able to catch Kokichi’s thin wrist before pulling him close.

 

_ He’s now not only much too weak to catch a thief, but he’s doubting everything; Doubting his master, the League, the Phantom Thief- _

 

“No, you’re right. I don’t think the Phantom has ever done anything bad other than stealing. His heart seems to be in the right place, even if his methods are unorthodox.” he muses, making sure to make eye contact with the boy before him.

 

The violet eyes glitter with surprise, but the boy stays quiet. 

 

“I want to get better. I want to be by your side just a little bit longer. It’s good that the Phantom did that.” 

 

Kokichi nods, confused as to where Shuichi is going with this chat.

 

_ He came here ready to die alone. _

 

Shuichi can’t help but feel like leaning in further, he thinks that maybe this whole chase was an awful idea. 

 

_ Now all he wants is to live to see the next morning. Again and again, wants to wake up and walk over to where Kokichi is sleeping and remind him that they’ve survived another day together. _

 

Shuichi never expected to meet someone that has made him want to fight for life. Kokichi was the most depressed individual he knew but he’s also somehow the brightest and funniest person he’s met. The other boy is Shuichi’s ray of sunshine in this bleak town.

 

His eyes slide down to Kokichi’s lips, admiring how they are slightly parted and perfectly pink. They look soft, and he can only guess what flavor of chapstick he’s chosen for today. (As much as Kokichi tries to hide it, he’s well aware of tiny boy’s obsession with fruity chapsticks.)

 

“Stay with me.” Shuichi quietly orders, his voice a little breathless by the end of his command.

 

Kokichi is still confused, and it exponentially increases his embarrassment, “Ah, I mean, I would...Like it, if you uhm, stayed in my room tonight. I mean, only if you want to! I really am fine if you don’t wanna.”

 

Kokichi easily slides into bed with Shuichi, smiling and blushing, “No, it’s fine. I just want you to be comfortable.”

 

They adjust and adjust in the full sized bed, the spring mattress creaking with every movement, protesting at their combined weight. Every time they accidentally brush legs or graze hands they apologize profusely, trying to be comfortable and shrug it off, but that only seems to make it worse.   
  
Somehow they both end up on their sides, with a large gap between them and facing each other.   
  


Shuichi offers a sheepish smile and Kokichi mirrors him, albeit it coming out a bit more forced. Their eyes lock Kokichi can’t help but scoot closer, but Shuichi stays perfectly still in anticipation. There’s a magnetism between them, and they are slowly becoming cognizant of it-

 

Kokichi gestures for Shuichi to come closer and the sickly boy compiles, suddenly he’s staring into golden eyes filled with determination.

 

Shuichi boldly comes into his personal space, angling their faces so their noses brush gingerly. Gold meets violet and suddenly it becomes clear,  **_they both have been wanting this for awhile._ **

 

Neither of them is sure who makes the first move, but as their lips meet their little apartment off Main St. is starting to truly feel like home. They experiment with their movements, giggling when their noses bump into each other or when their lips don’t quite meet. Shuichi is starting to sound breathless and Kokichi makes sure to ask if he needs air-

 

Shuichi smiles at him, “No, I uhm, I’m ok. C-Can we keep doing that though?”

 

Kokichi smothers him in kisses, and Shuichi is convinced that he’s found his home here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *screams* SaiOuma is going to be the death of me i SWEAR

**Author's Note:**

> Again, kudos and comments will absolutrly motivate me to work hard to keep pumping out this SaiOuma!


End file.
